Sacrifice
by Marie Writer
Summary: What if Jason did more than just throw Charlie off the train? What if standing up for Charlie and her brother cost him more than a lecture later on...? - Jason -Nate-/Charlie - T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_What if Jason (Nate… whoever the kid is) did more than just throw Charlie off the train? What if he REALLY stood up to his dad…?_

_-Really not sure where this is going… But I've always liked Jason and always thought he had potential… even when I was afraid he was a minor appearance and wouldn't last long in the show. I hope he continues to show up and play a part in Charlie's mission._

_And yes, I re wrote the fight scene in an attempt to make this work. This isn't supposed to be better than what happened… just a "what if"._

_Enjoy!_

X.x.X.x

"Charlie!" Danny yelled before grabbing hold of a vase and smashing it over Neville's head. Charlie slumped to the ground, gasping for the air her lungs burned to get. Danny pulled her to her feet and she quickly embraced him, holding onto him as though she would never let go.

"I'm so sorry I let them take you…" She breathed, she had made a promise to her mom and she broke that promise. "I'm so sorry I let go."

Danny shook his head, his hair brushing her cheek as he did. "I can't believe you found me…" He admitted his chin quivering.

She pulled away from him, holding him at arm's length. "Of course I found you… and I'm never letting anything happen to you again." She promised.

Suddenly Charlie felt her leg get swept from under her, Neville's hand around her ankle. Charlie let out a startled cry and felt her hands slap the ground to save her face. Charlie cried out as Neville covered her body with his, holding her hands down with one of his massive ones while the other held her head down by the neck.

Before Danny could move to tear Neville away from his sister someone else did, grabbing him by the shoulders just as he began to berate her. Thinking it to be Danny, Neville spun around and in one easy movement took a knife from his belt loop and plunged it into the side of his would be attacker.

Time seemed to slow as Jason fell away from his father, his shaking hands hovering over the hilt of the knife still sticking in his chest. As this happened it set off a chain of events; Neville spun around to catch his son before he hit the ground, Danny ran for the door, expecting his sister to follow, Charlie grabbed a statuette and smashed it over Neville's head.

Once time caught up with the events Charlie dropped the statue and pulled Neville's unconscious body away from the man who just saved her and her brother. "Charlie…" he called to her as she knelt beside him.

"It's going to be okay… you'll be alright…" She said quietly, her hands hovering over his chest as she tried to determine whether or not to pull the knife out.

"Charlie c'mon!" Danny whispered harshly, "We need to go!"

Charlie looked up from the wounded person in front of her, to her brother. "No, I won't leave him here!"

A cry came from the man she only knew as Nate or Militia Boy and she looked back at him, her eyes going wide and eyebrows seemingly off her forehead when she saw why. "Nate…!" She cried and watched as he finished pulling out the knife and let it fall to the ground by his side.

"My name's not Nate…" He said softly and Charlie nodded, knowing that much already. "It's Jason." He admitted and her features softened.

"Jason…" She echoed and he nodded with a small smile.

"Charlie…" Danny urged, his voice desperate.

"I can't leave him here!" She argued, finally getting enough courage to press her hands into his stomach in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

Danny rolled his eyes shifting his weight a couple time as though debating on jumping the train right then or going to grab his sister first. "Charlie… he's right. You need to get out of here while you still can."

"What about you…?" She asked, her voice rough with emotion.

"They'll take care of me…" He assured.

"What about after… what will they do to you for helping us?!" She countered.

He swallowed noticeably and she flinched but even through whatever pain he was in he managed to sound calm. "Charlie…" He covered her hands with one of his. "I know it's hard for you to trust me… but I need you to trust me, now." He pinched his eyes closed and sighed. "Take your brother, cover your heads… and jump off this train." When she didn't move he added a promise that he would be okay.

When he opened his eyes again he was met with tear filled ones. "We'll come for you." She whispered and took her hands away from his chest, cupping one side of his face with her right, relatively clean, hand. "I owe you that much."

"You don't owe me anything…" he started but was silenced when her lips met his. Jason closed his eyes, his face soft as he took in the moment. Charlie pinched her eyes closed in hopes to stop the tears from escaping but still she felt her tears slip down her cheeks and could only hope they didn't land on Jason's face. They pulled apart but even then they didn't move too far away from one another.

"Please don't die before I can save you…" She whispered.

Jason opened his mouth with a retort when Neville stirred. They both looked to him before back at each other. "Go… before he gets up." He took her hand in his and pushed in the direction of the door. "Go!"

Charlie stroked the side of his face, her eyes darting over his features one last time as though trying to memorize his face. Her heart clenched as she said her goodbye, "Thank you…" She whispered before pulling away and running for the door with Danny, following Jason's instructions by covering their heads and rolling down the hill.

X.x.X.x

"He sacrificed himself for us!" She shouted, her hands in fists by her side.

"Yeah, and look…" he indicated to Danny who was sitting beside Nora and Aaron on the soft ground, "You got your brother back." When she didn't look impressed he rolled his eyes, "Isn't that what you wanted?!"

"Yes but not at the cost of another person's life!"

Miles shook his head and turned his back to her before spinning back around with a finger pointed at her face, "Don't you dare think you can drag me on another one of your stupid quests!"

"Stupid?!" She looked offended and even more angry than before. "You-"

"No, _you_ listen. That militia kid-"

"Jason! His name is Jason!" She cut in and it was all Miles had in him not to shake her until her teeth rattled in her head.

He dropped his hand away from her face and huffed, "_Jason_ did an honorable thing… don't waste it on getting yourself killed going after him." He continued. "Why do you care so much about what happens to him anyway!?"

"Spy or not… he hasn't done anything bad towards me. He's only _ever_ protected me." When Miles rolled his eyes Charlie continued, holding her head higher as she did. "What was he reporting anyway?! That we were camping in the woods? Neville – not _once _– did he _ever_ set a trap for us… so what does that mean for Jason? Nothing! How do we know he even reported us?"

Miles growled. "How do we know he didn't?! huh?" He looked to Danny again, pointing in his direction. "He wouldn't even help us find your brother! What has got you so hung up on this guy huh?"

Charlie twisted her lips into a scowl. "We're going to find him." She said finally. "You're going after Monroe anyway… I might as well come with you."

He laughed darkly. "You're joking right?" Charlie's face was set in stone so he continued. "We _barely _survived finding Danny… what makes you think you would do _any _good in a militia base. You would only get killed along with Militi Bo-"

"_Jason_!"

"What good are you to him dead?" Nora intervened before Miles could shake her until she saw sense. They both turned to face her and she continued. "We need to bide our time." She said quietly, "We can get you some training so you know how to fight better…"

Miles shook his head and took a couple advancing steps towards Nora, "That is _not-" _Nora held up her hand to silence him.

"- it'll give you a chance. Then maybe you can find Jason and we'd all get out while Miles does his own thing."

Charlie nodded to Nora while Nora and Miles had a silent argument. When Charlie went to Danny is when Nora and Miles really started to argue but whether Miles liked it or not Charlie was going.

X.x.X.x

_Abrupt ending I know… but I didn't like any of the endings I typed up. I would write one ending then delete it then write another then delete that… I probably did that at least 4 times before I finally just gave up._

_I kinda have idea about the "rescue" but I don't even know if you guys are gonna enjoy this enough to care about it._

_Leave a review with your thoughts on this story whether it be:_

_~ How you think I should have ended this chapter_

_~ If you think I should continue and if so how…?_

_~ Or just general thoughts on this story…_

_I'd love to hear your feedback!_

_So let me know if you want me to continue… otherwise._

_That's all folks! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much for all the reviews! I will continue this story with the rescue but first a chapter dedicated to bookluvr2012. Great idea… never would have thought to do that._

_This should be a quicky and then on to the rescue._

_**Note:**__ All of these stories are spit out onto paper with very little pre –writing or revising… (I work night shift so I can barely work out enough time between working and sleeping to do little else) So if you find ANYTHING wrong with it, whether it be typo's or otherwise PLEASE let me know and I will quickly remedy them!_

_Enjoy!_

X.x.X.x

Jason sat, his face set in stone and his eyes simply watching the scenery go by. His father was still going on about how he wasn't sure if he could protect him and that no lie could ever make up for what Jason had ever done. Not only did they not have Ben, but now they didn't have Danny or Charlie either.

Soon Neville's words were just cast in the wind, Jason's mind elsewhere as his hand subconsciously went to his bandaged wound on his abdomen. He could hear Captain Neville, his so called "father", giving orders to his men about where to camp for the night. They still had about a day journey from the railroads to the militia base which gave him more time to try and plan an escape… or for Charlie to follow up on her promise, which he knew to be impossible; they would have had to have horses at the ready to have been able to catch up with that train.

His mind stayed on Charlie then. Of her panic when she saw him wounded, her promises to come for him and save him from whatever punishments they had in store for him, of the kiss that still burned on his lips. He closed his eyes and pictured her face, her smile when she spoke to him during that first day.

Suddenly he felt like he had been stabbed again, this time in his heart. He opened his eyes and felt his lips curl into a snarl. She had _trusted _him and he had ultimately betrayed her. He never had any intention of turning them in, how could he? She was only trying to get her brother back. It had nearly killed him to tell her that he couldn't help her, back at the train station… but it was true. He had _no _idea what his father's plans were.

He felt awful when all hope and trust fell from her eyes at his words. One of the things he loved most about this already remarkable girl, not only her ability to be tough and determined while still being trusting to anyone she thought she needed to... but she made him _want_ to be Nate. Made him feel like the man he wanted to be... not what his _father_ _made _him to be. When she looked at him with a look of hopelessness, he felt like Nate died then and Jason was bared and naked... she didn't see a care free, kind person. She saw a monster... she saw his father in him. He despised the thought.

The wagon came to a sudden halt, jostling his wound further and he could barely keep a pained gasp from escaping his lips. _Don't show pain… don't show pain…_ He pinched his eyes closed to focus on the mantra, using Charlie's smiling face as an anchor.

"Jason." His father's firm and still very angry voice interrupted his image of the girl he had come to care for more than he ever thought would be possible in the few weeks he had known her. Half the time he wasn't even in contact with her… just following her and rooting for her from the sidelines. Every time she stuck up for herself when it came to Miles he felt a swell of pride for her. "Get out." He ordered his son and grabbed his left arm to "guide" him out of the wagon and into the barn where they were taking shelter from the crisp autumn air.

The drop down from the wagon caused him more pain that when the wagon stopped. He hissed but his father was not his father anymore… only Captain Neville. That's all he could afford his son was about to be punished greatly for his actions back on the train… if he tried to be anything but a soldier right then he would be destroyed. "C'mon." He urged with a snarl.

"Yes… father." Jason said with a glare of his own, he figured he might as well make his father feel like shit… he was going to die anyway.

Without any words Neville managed to make Jason feel even worse than before, an ability only a father can have.

Pushing forward through the pain, Jason stumbled into the barn and slumped against a wall to find relief. "Sit down." Neville ordered and pushed on Jason's shoulder to push him into the smelly floor of the recent cow barn.

Within the next 10 minutes everyone was settled in the barn Jason included. He watched everyone with a close eye, glaring at anyone who looked his way. By the time everyone was asleep he had figured an escape route but wounded and hand cuffed it was unlikely it would work but even if he tried what could they possibly do to him more than they already have… or will.

He moved to stand, sliding up the wall behind him, biting down on his lip until it drew blood to keep from crying out. He shuffled slowly towards the opened window, checking behind him every so often but as he stepped up on the crate in front of the window so he could reach the ledge someone grabbed him from behind and threw him onto the ground with little effort or thought for his injuries.

Jason saw stars from hitting his head and blinding light from the pain in his chest when a muddy boot pressed into it painfully. "You think just because you're of my own blood that I'll just 'look the other way'?" The dark figure looming over him boomed. The shadows casting sharp contrasts to his father's face making him look all the more fierce.

When Neville didn't get a response he pressed even harder into the wounded man's chest. Jason let out one last cry before the bright lights turned to black and he was out cold.

x.X

"_Stop, just stop it!" Charlie stood between Miles and himself, pushing him away while Nora pulled Miles away. _

_Jason watched in an out of body type experience as Charlie lectured Miles and himself, but couldn't help but focus on how close Charlie was to him, her hands on his chest. Always so defensive even though he had no right to receive such kindness. The out of body Jason stepped up next to Charlie and put a hand on the side of her face. _

_He couldn't believe that despite their differences Charlie still seemed to have the need to protect him just as he had protected her from his father. He only wished he could have done more to help her._

_She was so special… so different from any other person he'd ever met. Then again he had only known people involved in the Militia one way or another._

_Jason watched again as Charlie tried to keep Miles away from him when he came at him with a zip tie. "He doesn't need that… what if something happens… we could use him to-" _

"_Then we'll cut him loose won't we…?" he shot and pushed Charlie aside like she was nothing more than an object in his way. Charlie looked over Miles shoulder and offered him a sympathetic look._

_Out of body Jason moved to be close to her again but the scene faded to black before he could reach her and when everything lit back up he found himself in the woods, by a stream. _

_He turned both directions before deciding to go north, following the small river until he came across a familiar figure, sitting on a rock on the edge of a pool of water, where the stream seemed to end. He stared at her, unsure of what was real, what was a memory, or what was just his imagination._

"_Jason…" she called and he realized she had long since noticed him, standing in front of him. "Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."_

_He looked down at her and smiled, _more like an angel…_ he thought as he took her in. The sun was shining behind her casting a golden glow behind her, her hair lighting up. She smiled at him adding to the beauty of her being. "I'm okay…" he nodded and she smiled even brighter._

"_I've been waiting for you… what took you so long?"_

_Jason blanked, realizing this was indeed a memory. When she had broken away from everyone else to have a moment alone with him… she had known all along he had been following them. This was before Miles caught on at the amusement park… this was their first "moment"._

"_I…" He blanked again… what had he said then… did it matter? Did he have to relive this moment exactly how it happened all that time ago... or did he have his own choices...? "I'm sorry…" he admitted and her smile fell to a frown. _

"_You look like you're going to be sick… are you sure you're alright?" This was his favorite memory of her and he was messing it all up._

"_No… I mean yes. Please… just stay. Stay like this." He put his hands on her shoulders, begging her to stay this way forever. "Don't be upset…" _

_Charlie frowned deeper. "Jason… I don't understand… what's going on?" it hit him then that she was using his real name and not "Nate" like she had that day. He didn't mind but he really did prefer Nate when it came to her... made him feel like he could really be someone other than "The Captain's Son".  
_

"_Nothing, Charlie. Nothing's wrong." She looked unsure so he pressed his hand to her face gently, "I promise." He dipped his head lower as he spoke. A crooked smile crept on her face as she leaned into his touch. Jason felt a weight lift off his chest and smiled in return, "That's better." _

_He never questioned his attraction to her or her attraction to him, out of fear that if he did he would lose her. He had known, though, from the day he met her that she was special... so special. She was cautious enough that she couldn't be "stabbed in the back" but trusting enough to be able to form an entire team out of misfits from around town. Strong enough to find her uncle... smart enough to fake an injury to trap him._

_Charlie kissed his palm before bringing his hand into hers, intertwining their fingers. This was nothing like their meeting in reality but he liked this one better anyway… maybe this way it wouldn't end with her getting angry and storming off. _"_Let's go sit…" she suggested and he nodded, taking her offered hand and going back to the rock with her. _

"_Charlie…" he started, a smile on his face but when she turned around he all but fell away from her, "Charlie…!?"_

"_Jason…" She breathed, her voice broken and raspy._

"_Charlie…! Wh-what?!" He stepped closer to her, hesitantly. She was a mess; her hair was wiry and un-kept, her face was discolored in blue, purple, and yellow, her knuckles were bloodied as well... and that was just the exposed injuries._

"_I'm so sorry I couldn't save you…" She whispered before looking down at her chest where a spot of red grew bigger and bigger. "I tried…" she breathed, he barely heard her over the soft sounds of the brook and the wind in the trees. She fell forward into him then and he caught her, pulling her limp form into his chest before lowering them both to the soft ground below them. _

_Jason cradled her broken body in his lap, her head tucked in the crook of his elbow, while his free hand pressed into her chest. "Charlie… who did this to you?!" He screamed frantically. His fear and panic all too real to be a simple dream._

_She smiled but with blood staining her teeth and lips it only added to his horror, but her smile soon turned into a deep frown. "I-I tried…" She whispered and he frowned even deeper. _

"_Charlie…"_

"_I tried…" _

X.x

Jason started awake and he looked around, seeing his father sitting on a crate right in front of him. Jason sifted uncomfortably in his restraints, wincing when his twisting hurt his wound. "Having some good dreams there, son?" His father said in a low voice.

"How long was I out?" He answered his question with another question.

"Long enough. We leave in the next hour." He informed as though there was nothing wrong between them.

"Right." He grumbled and looked away as he brought himself into a sitting position against the wall behind him. As his dreams came back to him, Charlie's marred face in particular, his head snapped up to look at Neville again. "What have you done to Charlie?"

Neville rose one eyebrow high enough to come off his forehead. "Nothing, son." He said in an amused tone, a queer smile on his face which quickly fell away to a brutal scowl. "Yet." He snarled. Jason jolted forward feeling the need to strangle his father but a kick to the stomach sent him flying back to the wall, gasping for air. "Don't be foolish, son." He warned and waggled a finger at him. The captain sat back, relaxing in his seat before he continued. "I don't have her _now_." He admitted and Jason felt himself relax a bit. "but if I do get my hands on her again…" he arched his eyebrow in a maniacal way. "There isn't anything stopping me from making her and her brother's life a living hell."

Jason spat a clot of blood at his father's feet and again Neville did little but arch his eyebrow and give him a knowing smirk. Jason would never know how he could fall so far from his father's graces so quickly but he assumed that the position of Captain had something to do with his change.

Either way, Jason was now just as much his prisoner as Danny had been. Meaning if he didn't get out soon he would be good as dead but if what Charlie looked like was a premonition... it was more important he get to her first.

X.x.X.x

Charlie sat at the edge of the brook, her hands cupped in front of her, water seeping between her fingers just before she drank what was left. She heard rustling of leaves and branches behind her, a week ago she wouldn't have noticed the sound it was so quiet but now she was trained to hear even the smallest of noises. She acted like she didn't hear anything, baiting the enemy out of the trees and into the clearing.

She got up slowly, her back still facing the trees and acted as though she was just enjoying the quiet of the woods. Just then she heard the cue to move.

She side stepped and pulled out the knife from her belt loop, falling into a defensive stance both hands raised, one for blocking the other for stabbing. Her attacker looked slightly impressed before recovering, his own knife in hand.

She waited, baiting him again… _never strike first,_ she reminded herself.

She ran the possibilities in her head for how he would strike, trying to use deductive reasoning as well as he instincts. He moved forward then and she ducked and elbow blocked his attack, his arm clenched and he lost his knife to the bushes. The attacker cast he a dirty look before using a counter attack and catching her in the jaw.

She let out a short cry as she fell to the ground in a heap. She recovered in time to roll out of the way, getting to her feet and holding her arms out in front of her, ready for hand to hand combat. As they exchanged blows she began to tire and not long after he got the upper hand on her, pulled her into his chest so her back was pressed against his front and her arms crisscrossed in front of her. "I was going easy in the beginning there… then I had to bump up to average." He taunted.

She smirked and planted her foot into his then spun around and brought her knee up into parts that no man wants to get kneed in. "Never put your guard down…" She instructed and he glared at her from his hunched over position.

"Not necessary." He grunted.

"Oh yes it was." Nora laughed and came to stand beside Charlie. "That was good Charlie… we need to work on the more efficient blows for you… and stamina. Your fights are taking too long and it's going to cost you."

Charlie gaped at the other woman. "I'm fighting Miles! Not all of the militia are going to be as good as he is!" She argued, not caring she ultimately just gave her uncle a compliment.

"They'll be pretty damn close Charlie…" He said, straightening and joining them by the edge of the brook. "They are all trained by my own training program. They will be just as good if not better than me." He admitted and Charlie huffed.

"You still did fantastic Charlie…" Nora added while giving Miles a harsh look, putting her arm around the younger woman's shoulders.

"It's taking too long." Charlie ducked from under Nora's embrace. "Jason could be dead by now…"

"Well unless you want to get killed this is how we have to do this." Miles said in a monotone.

Charlie snarled and shook her head and left the clearing, disappearing into the woods.

Miles looked confused as to why Charlie reacted like that and looked to Nora for help, "Wha'd I say?" Nora shook her head and left to follow Charlie. Miles shook his head and rolled his eyes, going to get the knives before following after the two women.

X.x.X.x

_Danny went back home with Aaron. I love Danny… he's strong, willed, and smart. So I have no problem against Danny but I just don't feel like worrying about him or Aaron right now. Haha. So they are back at the town safe and sound while Nora, Miles, and Charlie all finish their mission to destroy the Militia._

_Next chapter will be the rescue… if you still want it. If you do, tell me in a review - otherwise…_

_That's all folks!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Shout out:**_

_Linka53:__ I would NEVER kill a good guy… don't worry. Though I can' promise there won't be some serious injury… ;-)I love me some good whomp and angst. _

_To everyone:__ Thank you SO much for following my story and for all the lovely reviews. I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter. I would never forgive myself._

_Any suggestions to improve the story or a way to continue would be taken gladly._

_Thank you everyone._

_Enjoy!_

X.x.X.x

Charlie walked ahead on everyone, not really realizing it until Nora called for her to slow down. Looking over her shoulder she raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Well… keep up!" She shouted her arms spread wide to express her exasperated.

"Charlie…" Nora started but Charlie just shook her head.

"It's been two weeks since the train…" She worried her brows and drew her lips into a thin line. "I can't wait anymore…" She finished by the time they caught up, her voice softer now.

"I know, honey…" Nora said comfortingly.

Miles stood behind Nora awkwardly and Charlie sighed. "I promised I'd come back for him… I can't break that promise."

Nora nodded and again assured the younger woman that she understood. "We'll find him." She looked over her shoulder to Miles and cast a glare in his direction, daring him to say anything other than a confirmation of Nora's assurance.

Miles widened his eyes at her in a silent, 'Really?!' before rolling his eyes and sighing, "Yeah… we'll find him… and then Nora will blow the place up after I find Monroe and kill him."

Charlie couldn't help but be shocked at his words even though she knew them to be the facts it still seemed to unreal to her that she was now part of a team with a personal vendetta against the Militia. Realizing she hadn't responded to her uncle's comment she nodded with a small frown before turning and continuing up the hill.

X.x.X.x

Jason groaned, his head lolling from hanging over the backrest of the chair to touch his chin to his chest the blood from his already broken nose, pouring out like water from a faucet. When there was a long pause that stretched between the questions, taunts, and/ or beatings so he risked opening his one good eye to look around. "You getting' tired?" He slurred, the amount of alcohol his father was forcing down his throught not only impaired his speech but also made his throat burn and made his voice sound more pathetic than he already felt.

"Why don't you just answer the questions, son." His father's voice no longer sounded harsh and angry like it had for the past 3 days… but desperate and pleading with him. "You think I enjoy doing this to you?" He asked and Jason laughed before spitting out molar.

"With how long you've been going at it… and since you're doing it yourself instead of having one of your thugs doin' it… I'd say so."

Despite the very dimly lit room, he could still see the scowl that took over Neville's face. "I only want to understand."

"Really…? That's all you want?" Jason tried to sit up straighter in hopes of relieving some of the stress off of his chest but instead it only set waves of pain through his entire body. Trying to cover the pained groan up with a cough only caused more pain to his burning lungs.

Before he even realized what his father was reaching for, Jason's head was pulled back forcibly and the mouth of the bottle was pushed between his lips the burn of whiskey sliding down his throat. "It will help with the pain." He father said roughly.

"I don't need your help." Jason said between breaths for air which he found painfully difficult. "What do you want from me…" He asked finally, leaning his head back so it hung in the air, the backrest of the chair too short to provide any sort of relief for his sore neck.

The older man paused, as though he didn't know the answer either. Pain flickered across his face and Jason felt his heart lift in hope but when it was gone he was left to wonder if it was merely the shadows giving the appearance of such remorse.

"I want to know why you helped her… how long have you been helping that family." He demanded, replacing the bottle of whiskey on the table that sat in the far corner of the small 8'x8' room before he knelt in front of his son who could do nothing but look down at him, the chair was nailed to the cement floor and his ankles were bound to the legs of the chair, his wrists at the arms and his chest around the back. "Where will they go now…?" He paused and looked thoughtful for a moment before continuing, "How long have you been in love with her..." his voice as cold and bitter as the look on his face.

"Leave her out of this." Jason snarled, ignoring the pain that the simple movement of his face caused.

Neville sighed and stood, turning his back as though he was going to leave but paused, "After the fifth day I can't protect you anymore."

"You call this protecting?" Jason said in an almost, amused tone. He began burning a hole into the back of his father's head with a harsh glare, how could a man who had been so loving and kind become so heartless… even to his own blood.

His father spun around with a shocked look on his face, "Do you know what Monroe would do to you for this betrayal?! You wouldn't even know what limbs you still had on your body let alone be able to speak!"

Jason clenched his jaw until he thought his teeth might shatter in his mouth from the pressure.

"And unless you come clean by tomorrow…" Neville shook his head and cast his glance to the door beside him. "That's exactly what's going to happen to you. You'll be cursing the day you ever even heard her name…" He stepped so close to his son that they could feel the heat radiating off one another. "You'll wish you never existed."

"No thanks to you, huh?" Jason said bitterly, knowing that the comment would only cost him another loose tooth or another swollen eye.

It did.

Jason's head snapped to the right with the blow landing on his left cheek. He turned his head back slowly to look back up to the man he once saw as a father… until the day he died and was replaced by a ruthless killer. He cursed that day his neighbor broke into the house. Not only did it give him nightmares… but it cost him his loving father. If he could change one thing in his lifetime… it would be losing his father to violence.

"_We never hit people… only the bag."_ His father would always remind him as a boy and now Jason was on the brunt side of his father's hypocrisy.

By the time the stars had faded from his vision his father was gone and he was thrown back into a world of darkness, left with only his thoughts.

He closed his eyes and tried to find sleep that hadn't come since the first day back home. Neville had given him a false sense of security for the first week and a half he had been allowed to stay at home with his mother while he recovered but come the 2nd day of the 2nd week he had been ripped from his bed, his mother had been force fed a lie that he had died of "complications of the wound" and that was that. Jason was no more to the world outside this room.

Come tomorrow there would be no Jason… period.

He felt panic rise from the depths of his stomach and tried to anchor himself… to keep himself from breaking. Not that he had any reason not to, he wasn't trying to be a hero… not really.

He honestly didn't know where she was, if she had gone home with Danny… if she was okay. He pinched his eyes closed tighter, the images of her broken and dying in his arms still haunted him more than the thought of dying.

He sent up a prayer to whoever was listening that she was safe, that she would never look the way she did in his nightmare.

To make up for the flashes of her bloodied face he fished for his favorite memory of her, their talk by the stream – before he opened his big mouth and offended her, forcing her to get mad and leave before he could say goodbye. He focused on her bright smile and feminine laugh, a laugh that made his heart swell with contagious joy.

He sighed sadly, a laugh he may never hear again.

X.x.X.x

Charlie took a quick glance over the bushes to get another look at the hundreds of militia men walking around the grounds of the large base. "This place is _huge..._" she pointed out, horrified. "How are we supposed to know what building he's in let alone which room...?" She turned around and kept low to the ground, her eyes wide as she looked to Miles for an answer.

Miles looked unfazed by the amount of men and the seemingly impossible mission though he managed to look annoyed by her questions. "We'll need a distraction..." He looked to Nora expectantly, "A big one."

Nora seemed to ponder her options, figuring out what she would need to make it work silently before nodding, "I'll need some help gathering the supplies..." She admitted and looked between the other two people in the group who both looked ready for whatever she had to throw at them.

"Alright..." Charlie said as though there was nothing more to it, her eyebrows raised in expectation. "What do we need to do...?" She pursed her lips slightly and waited quietly.

"We need to blow up that chopper." She said and nodded her head in the direction of the black bird that sat on the wooden bed... the same bird that Nora had been pulling when they found her.

Miles' eyes went wide, "Yeah, I _guess_ that would get their attention." He quipped bringing a smile to all three of their faces.

X.x.X.x

_I'm SO sorry for lying to you... I've decided that this chapter was already too long to keep going. So I SWEAR to you all that the next chapter will be the rescue. It's coming soon, I'm very inspired so I'll be writing that one as soon as I can!  
_

_Anyway, please review and keep following. I'm sorry to Seekerhottie101 for "dragging" this out... I didn't intend to. Honest.  
_

_Okay... well I hope this wasn't too lame... I know there wasn't much Jason and Charlie in this one but there will be very very soon.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Enjoy!_

X.x.X.x

Charlie sat on the log watching as Nora worked on her concoction of explosives while ordering Miles to; "hold this" or "put that there". As amused as she was by the image of her uncle looking like a three year old trying to put a square block in a round hole her mind was on Jason.

She thought of all the times he'd protected her… all the times he made her smile and all the times he didn't. She leaned back against the tree behind her and put her head back, looking up at the clustered leaves above. The sounds of the woods seemed to become louder than the sounds of militia drill sergeants, horses and other noises of the Militia base. Her eyes fluttered as she watched the leaves swirl together like kaleidoscope different shades of green and the blue of the sky.

X.x

"_We should go sit…" She suggested, nodding towards the rock she'd been sitting on. When he hesitated to follow she had to resist the urge to grab his hand and pull him towards it, but hesitated due to fear of scaring him away. She had just lured him out into the open the last thing she wanted was to make him feel more uncomfortable than she was certain he already was. _

_So instead she rolled her eyes and started to walk there by herself, satisfied when she could hear the squashing of his boots in the soft ground of the bank behind her. She crawled up onto the flat rock and sat at the top. When he sat beside her she smiled at him. "So…" she asked and shrugged, looking away as she did. "Why do you keep following us…?"_

"_I'm following _you…_" he stressed and she felt a shiver run down her spine._

"_Why…?" She asked, worrying herself with the edge of her shirt to occupy herself._

_Nate sighed, "Honestly… I don't know." He said, shrugging one shoulder as he leaned back, bracing himself by planting his hands into the rock, behind him._

_Charlie scoffed and snapped her head to face him, to her left. "How do you _not_ know?!"_

_He let out a huff and shook his head before looking to meet her gaze, "I was told to follow you but you know after what happened in the plane…" Charlie waved her hand in the air, indicating him to skip ahead. "Well after your uncle called me out I was… well my cover was blown." He shrugged again and looked away to look at the water below. Tossing a pebble in as he continued. "Even then… you just kept getting yourself into trouble… someone had to protect you other than your uncle." He looked back to her for a moment and offered a smile which she returned in kind._

"_So… you've been tracking us… so you can keep an eye on me… to protect me?" She was nodded curtly and she smiled brightly, "Well thanks…" She paused and her smile fell. "I don't need protectin'." _

_Nate laughed and she crossed her arms as he laid down completely on the flat surface, letting the sun warm him. When he said nothing in response she huffed and laid down beside him, "So if you're not even supposed to be following us anymore…" She started and looked over at him, her face pressed against the heated rock. "What does Neville think you're doin'?" She saw something flash across his face; fear, realization… amusement? She wasn't sure. It was gone in a moment and she thought maybe she just imagined it… or it was a shadow from the trees._

"_Dunno… maybe he thinks I'm lost… or dead." He shrugged his shoulder brushing against hers, she hadn't realized how close they were._

_They fell into silence, both of them staring at the sky, watching the clouds pass by in the wind. Charlie felt relaxed and terrified at the same time. This was the first time she had ever been this close to a man that wasn't her father, brother, or uncle. Even stranger was the attraction she felt towards him, it scared her to have a feeling like this. _

_She turned her head slightly so she could see his face, without being too obvious about it. Was this feeling what people called, "a crush" or was it, "in like"? She didn't socialize with people enough to know the difference… if there was one. She owed him her life more than once and wondered if that was part of it. _

_Her stomach was in knots, her heart was pounding faster and faster in her chest and she felt dizzy. She turned her head away and sighed audibly, this was all his fault. She cursed his good looks and charming ways. Hated that he was so kind and protective of her… even after everything he'd been through to do it._

_Her mind flashed to the memory of leaving him in the middle of the road, cuffed to a sign. She could have killed him and yet he followed, only to protect her. _

_At least that was what he claimed. _

"_Charlie!" he shouted, he was sitting up now concern etched in his handsome features._

"_What?!" She gasped, looking into his panicked eyes. Trying not to be annoyed with him due to her own pathetic thoughts about all the reasons she should not like him… _

"_Are you alright…?" His voice was laced with concern and she couldn't take it anymore. _

"_God, will you just leave me alone?!" She shouted and sat up abruptly, forcing him to move away from him._

"_What?" He asked, confusion replacing the concern._

_She huffed and slid off the rock stomping away before she could see his face, lest she see the pain she was causing him to walk away like that. She pushed through the bushes, ignoring the branches that smashed into her face, leaving burning scratches in their wake._

_She wasn't sure why she had left like that, he didn't deserve it. Telling herself it was for the best she pushed forwards and slipped back into camp, seemingly unnoticed._

X.x.

"Alright, explosives are set." Nora informed, "Charlie…?" she looked to the younger woman and nodded, "When that bird blows you need to make a run for it. Remember… Miles said-"

"It was the second largest building... to the right of the center." Charlie finished, waving her hand in the air dismissively. "Don't worry… I won't mess this up." She assured.

Nora nodded, an uneasy smile crawling on her lips. "Okay, good luck." She looked over her shoulder, "Miles already on his way to find Monroe so he can get him alone once the bird goes up…" She paused and looked back at the helicopter in question. "Get ready." She whispered and Charlie did, grabbing her knife and getting off her knees to her feet.

The explosion sounded in her ears and it was everything she had in her not to turn and watch the events, but the thought of Jason kept her on track and she made a break for the holding cells. She pushed the doors open like they belonged to her own house.

The place was empty, just as Miles had predicted. When he scouted the place out the night before he had found that there were only two guards, both stayed by the front door – and just as he predicted they had run out to investigate the explosion.

She went to the front desk, hoping to find a record of some sort that would tell her where Jason was being held but when she got to it she realized it had hardly been touched aside from left over bags and containers from the snacks half eaten and forgotten.

She scrunched her nose and shook her head, trying to pick around the moldy foods in hopes of finding a record of prisoners but found nothing. Sighing she walked back around the counter at exactly the wrong time. One of the guards had returned to their post suspiciously early. She gasped and made a dive for the knife she had left on the desk, reaching it in time to stop him from advancing on her. He held up his hands, "Whoa, take it easy, girl."

"The prisoner. Where is he..." She demanded to know and when he shook his head she huffed. "The militia boy who helped save me and my brother from Neville." She elaborated and realization flashed across his face. She gulped when he cast her an evil grin, a flash of silver caught her eye and she gasped ducking to the side and slamming her fist into his forearm, successfully disarming him.

She felt a surge of energy rush through her body and she fell into the stance Miles taught her, ready to take on the man in front of her. He wasn't too large but he wasn't exactly "her size" either. He stood at about 5'6" while she stood at 5'2", he weighed at least twice as much, all in muscle. _Quick jabs to the weak spots…_ she reminded herself, looking him up and down as she did. _Sides, knees, eyes…. "Where the sun don't shine"…_

He took a swing at her face and she ducked and put a jab into his side. He grunted but recovered quickly taking another swing at her so she ducked to the other side. She spun then, getting behind him and jumping on his back, kicking her heels into his stomach, one arm around his neck and the other covered his eyes with the crook of her elbow. Still the larger being didn't give up, backing into the wall and slamming her back against it her head snapping back and colliding with the brick.

Charlie let out a cry as stars danced in front of her, he took advantage of her daze and threw her onto the ground, picking her back up to her feet by the collar of her shirt and throwing her against the wall again, making the mistake of throwing her into the fire extinguisher. She paused, baiting him into believing she was winded and when he moved to grab her again she wrapped her hands around the metal canister and spun around, aiming for his head and smiling when it connected with his skull. He stumbled but she didn't let him go that easily grabbing his head and pulling it down onto her knee as she brought it up, finishing with moving away from the wall and throwing his face against it.

She heard a sickening crack and she froze, realizing exactly what she had just done. She watched as blood pooled around the man's head, his face hidden from her by being turned to the side and tucked in the corner where the wall met the floor. She felt bile rise in her throat but forced it down, she came here for a reason and she was running out of time.

Kneeling down she picked up the gun that had fallen from his hand on her first block, landing by the desk. She felt the weight in her hand before standing and running down the hall, only one name on her lips.

X.x.X.x

Jason stirred, groaning when the migraine he had attempted to sleep off came back full force at the loud screams somewhere outside his door. He sighed and brought his head away from his chest and let it fall back over the back rest, an even less comfortable position.

"_Jason!"_ Jason's head snapped up at the sound of his name… and the familiarity of the voice.

"Charlie…?" He tried, his voice too weak to even carry outside of the door. She would never find him if he didn't speak louder.

She called him again, her voice frantic and fearful. His heart swelled at the idea that she cared so much for him… that she had kept her promise. "Jason!" She was closer now, in the same hall as his room.

It was now or never.

Pinching his eyes closed, Jason braced for the pain that would shoot through his entire, sore body that would result for his effort. "Charlie!" He cried out before slumping in his chair. His chest burned with the pain of his knife wound and broken ribs, his head felt like it was being split open from the migraine and his entire face hurt from simply moving his lips.

"Jason?!" She shouted back, her voice hopeful now. "Jason! You have to keep talking…!" She urged, her voice now held desperation as well as hope.

He sighed, knowing she was right… but it hurt… it hurt bad. "Ch-" he winced and paused before mustering what will he had left and tried again, "Charlie!"

There was a bang on the door, from her slamming against it in a hurry, to reward his effort; her face filling the barred window in the door. "Jason!" She sounded horrified now and it made him miserable to know that he was the cause of her horror. He had no idea what he looked like but he was certain it wasn't pretty. "Oh god…" her eyes were wide before she disappeared behind the cover of the door again, the handle jiggling a couple time before she finally managed to pry the sticking door open.

"Charlie…" He whispered, his head lolling to one side now out of relief.

"Oh my god…" She breathed and ran towards his chair, bending down so she was eye level with him. "What have they done to you…?" She asked, her voice wavered and tears sprung to her eyes. She took his face in her hands as gently as she could, attempting to get him to make eye contact with her.

With the light pouring in from the hall he was forced to squint his one good eye in an attempt to stop the migraine from splitting his head any further, "You came…" He started, his voice still weak.

Charlie's lip quivered as she nodded, her thumb brushing his face at the hairline by his ear. "Of course I did…"

"What took you so long…" He said with a weary smile and she frowned deeply as she pulled out her knife to cut his binds.

"Miles and Nora insisted I get some combat training first." She admitted, "I wish I had been able to come sooner." She sniffed and Jason felt a pang of guilt for giving her a hard time. "I'm sorry…" she said so softly he barely realized she'd said anything.

He opened his mouth to apologize himself but a shadow in the doorway caught his eye and just as she finished his last wrist bind, after getting both ankles and the other wrist, he realized just what that shadow was. "Charlie! Behind you!" He shouted and watched helplessly as Neville grabbed her from behind, his arm around her neck the other wrapped around her waist and holding her arms down.

"So that's why you wouldn't tell me where she was… because she was here." Neville said bitterly, his face dangerously close to Charlie's.

"Let her go…" He growled and just as he moved to try and remove the bind around his waist, that still kept him bound to the chair, Charlie made a move of her own.

She spun out of Neville's arms and made a dive for her gun that she had left by his feet, however before she could get her fingers around the handle Neville grabbed her again, turned her to face him t arm's length and landed a fist to the left of her face, coloring it instantly in blue and purple.

Charlie cried out as she fell to the floor. Jason felt worse than he ever had before, he was worthless to aid her. His shaking fingers fumbled with the knot tied around the front of him and he cursed as he listened to their continuing fight. There was a loud bang of a gun going off and he looked up, fearful that Charlie had been killed trying to save him… his worst nightmare coming true.

Though when he saw the gun slid across the floor, both people still standing and fighting to the death he felt a morbid sense of relief. He noticed, then that Charlie's gun was still just out of reach of his leg range… that had been Neville's gun. There were two guns now on the floor.

The sounds of flesh hitting flesh and cries and grunts from both parties continued to echo in his already ringing ears as he finally pulled the knot apart. As he pulled away from the chair, he'd been sitting in for nearly 4 days now, three things seemed to happen at once; Charlie fell to the floor crawling for Neville's gun that had slid to a stop at the far wall, Neville walked past her and picked it up with ease, aiming it at a, now standing Charlie, and Jason grabbed Charlie's gun and aimed it at his father.

Neville paused and looked at his son in mock surprise, "Are you really going to pull the trigger on your own father?"

"Drop the gun, Dad." He ordered, his tone much stronger than before – Charlie would not die today, not if he could help it.

"Or what…?" He tilted his head the side his usual knowing grin on his face, eyebrows high on his forehead. "You'll shoot me?"

"No…" He started and his father seemed satisfied, turning his gaze back towards Charlie. "I'll kill you." He finished with a snarl.

Neville turned to look at his son once again, his grip on the gun slackening in shock.

Seeing her opportunity to disarm the captain, Charlie lunged at him. Time seemed to slow as a flash brightened the room and two deafening bangs echoed within the prison.

Nobody moved, as though they were all trying to assess who fire what and who was shot. Jason looked to Charlie who looked to him, both of them remaining as still as statues.

She blinked once then looked over to Neville who was still staring at his son.

Still nobody moved until one voice broke the silence, "Charlie…"

X.x.X.x

_Yes, I'm aware this is a VERY long chapter. But I figured I'd give you the rescue finally. So I buckled down and put it all into one chapter. Next update won't be for a couple days. Sorry... I do have a job to hold down though. ;-)_

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter... hope it's as good as the rest of the story.  
_

_Have a great weekend!  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_Finally, the last chapter._

_Thanks for all the support and reviews. Love you all for it!_

_Enjoy!_

X.x.X.x

Jason never took his gaze away from Charlie, horrorstricken as he watched a red stain grow bigger and bigger on her left side. "Charlie…" he whispered. She looked back to him, having turned her gaze towards Neville and he watched as the life faded from her eyes as she realized what had happened.

"Jason…" she started, her left hand going to her left side while she reached out to him with her right. His eyes went wide and he went to her side, gripping her biceps tightly to make she was steady on her feet. "H-how bad is it?" She asked, swaying a little. Charlie was gripping onto his shoulder, fisting his filthy shirt in her hand.

Jason screwed his lips to the side, afraid to look. He dipped his head so he could look, vaguely hearing the sound of clanking metal on the floor and the sound of a body being dragged across the cement. He felt his heart fall into the depths of his stomach when she winced, hating that he was causing her pain as he gently pulled her hand away from her side."Sorry…" he muttered, taking in her injury. The bullet seemed to have missed actually entering into her body.

"Well?" She asked breathily, panic settling into her voice.

He looked up at her before back at the wound, almost smiling in relief. "Just a scratch…" he smiled up at her, "but we need to get you stitched up before you pass out.

"So it's bad?" She asked, her eyes wild with fear.

"No no no…" he spouted off quickly, standing up straighter so he could look her in the eye. "It's just a deep scratch, caught you in the side… good chunk." He admitted. "But nothin' life threatening if we get you patched up." Jason assured, trying to wink but realized that he couldn't – with his left eye being swollen shut, the only eye he could wink.

She forced a weary smile on her lips, "'kay…"

As gently as he could, Jason took her right arm in his hands and guided her out, "Just tell me if the pain is too much…" he said worriedly, bringing a smile to Charlie's face.

Jason tried not to turn around and finish his father off, Charlie was now the very essence of the nightmare he had had nearly two weeks before. The left side of her face was swollen and discolored with black, blue and yellow, her lips just as swollen and split, leaving scabs on her usually soft lips. He imaged he looked close to the same and it was all Neville's doing.

Just as he turned to look over his shoulder to see the condition of his father he called out to him. "Jason… son…" he coughed, "Are you going to leave me here?" He shook his head and snarled, blood spilling over the corner of his mouth. "I thought I made you better than that."

Jason shook his head, "Goodbye, Dad." He said and ushered Charlie out of the room as quickly as possible, closing the door behind them and locking it from the outside.

Charlie said nothing and Jason wouldn't mind admitting that he appreciated it. They were almost to the front of the building when he couldn't help but ask with a frown, his voice still rough with emotion of the recent events. "Why would you do that…"

She shrugged, "I thought I saw an opportunity." She admitted before scowling, "Why didn't you tell me Neville was your dad?" Jason cursed silently, he knew it would come up eventually he was just hoping it would wait until she was healthy – health_ier_, anyway.

"He wasn't." He spat, "My dad died 15 years ago. A couple weeks after the blackout… he's been Captain Neville ever since." Charlie nodded numbly and fell into silence, just watching as each holding cell went by, until she could see the front door.

If Charlie was right in believing that the diversion was mostly taken care of, then they needed to get out of the building and into the woods as quickly as possible. As they passed the front desk Jason noted the dead body that still lay rigid on the floor and wondered if that had been a result of Charlie's new training.

Raising his leg in the air, preparing to kick the door down, he remembered that there was a first aid kit behind the front desk. He'd found it when he was trying to find the roster, finding it half eaten by rats and mice when he did, but it had been tucked in the corner then. Jason stopped and turned towards the desk, setting her on the top so her legs dangled over the edge.

"What are you doin'…"

"There's a first aid kit under here…" He cursed when he cut his finger on an exposed nail, "somewhere."

Charlie nodded, her own hand pressed into the wound on her side as she waited for him. She figured she got lucky, with Neville being distracted, her own influence on the direction of the gun, and Jason shooting him… the captain's aim was off and she suffered nothing more than a flesh wound and a couple bruises from the fight.

"Got it." Jason said triumphantly, holding the medical kit up in the air so she could see it before he appeared from under the desk, after it.

"Good memory," She complimented with a smirk and it was all Jason had in him not to kiss her, the weight of her presence there bearing down on him. She'd come for him. She didn't break her promise… she had put his well being above her own, knowing the risk of coming for him. He wasn't used to having put him first and it… well, he wasn't sure how to handle that kind of affection.

Shouting came from outside the doors and they both blanched. Charlie jumped off the counter and they both ran around the corner, Charlie picking up the fire extinguisher from earlier before disappearing behind the wall.

The door opened and they both steadied their breathing, they listened to the footsteps… two people. Charlie bided her time, waiting for the right moment before stepping out from behind the corner and swinging it at where she judged the chest to be; not trusting her judgment on clothes lining him, assuming she was too short to reach.

The man bent over and gasped for air after having it knocked out of him. "Whoa, Charlie… heyy." Nora stepped into view, her hands out in front of her.

"Nora!" Charlie cried and dropped the canister when she realized who the man was in front of her. "Sorry, Miles…" She flinched and took a step backwards, Jason behind her.

Miles nodded moments before shaking his head and pointing to the hall to their right, "We need to go out there… let's move."

"What about Mon-" one shake of the head from Nora and Charlie screwed her lips shut and shook her head, "Never mind, let's go."

X.x.X.x

Charlie pulled her shirt back over her head and straightened it around her body with a small wince. Nora patted her shoulder with a small smile, "You got lucky." She said softly before looking over to Jason who sat only an arm's length away, a fearful look still set on his face. Nodding at him she took her leave to talk to a silently fuming Miles, the only way she knew was the rigidness in his sitting position as he looked over the shimmering lake in front of him.

Charlie moved between the moonlit areas of the ground towards Jason a hesitant smile on her lips, "Heyy…" She greeted and sat beside him on the log, chewing on the corner of her bottom lip. Looking up to him, even sitting down he towered above her, she ran her fingers down the side of his face gently. "You look a better…" She said softly.

They had all cleaned up, grabbing some clothes from a town they passed by as well as some medical supplies, everyone was in clean clothes and wiped clean of sweat and blood in the lake, all wearing clean clothes. Jason's eye was still swollen shut as well as most of his face from all the beatings but he looked more like himself than when she had found him.

"You too…" He said and indicated to her stomach, "How do you feel?" He asked, pain flashing across his face.

"It's not your fault…" She covered his hand with hers, "None of what happened is."

He nodded though didn't look convinced, "So," He looked around their camp as though realizing who all was there for the first time. "Where's Danny?"

Charlie nodded and smiled as she bowed her head, "I sent him home," She pushed her hair behind her ear. "I figured it would be best."

Jason seemed to slump a bit, "You just got him back…"

"Jason…" She shook her head, "I do not regret coming for you." She leaned forward a little to try and get him to look at her, when he did she continued. "Danny is safe," She smiled as brightly as she could, letting her smile reach her eyes. "And now… so are you." She let out a long breath, "I was so worried I wasn't going to make it in time."

His lip quivered as he nodded and she let out a "aw" sound and pulled his head down to her shoulder. Charlie shifted so that she faced him more, one arm draped around his shoulders, her hand rubbing small circles between his shoulder blades while the other hand held his head down on her shoulder. "It's over… you're safe now."

X.x.X.x

Even as Charlie comforted and insisted that everything was going to be okay, that they were safe, he felt pathetic. He was crying into her clean shirt and he didn't even know why but if he thought about it, it was most likely from all of his pain and concerns were now remedied.

He had been so worried about her, afraid she was taken, captured, or worse. From the moment he made her leave him on the train his only thoughts had been on her and how she was… if she was safe, if she thought about him as much as he did her. Now here he was, holding onto her as though she would float away if he let go. "I thought I was never going to see you again." He admitted and felt the unease in his stomach lessen when she held him tighter in response.

"I told you I'd come for you…" She whispered, her lips so close he could feel them brush against his ear. "I promised…" She reminded and he nodded into her shoulder before pulling away.

"I know… but I worried about you from the moment I saw you jump off the train." He pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear, his touch lingering on her face before letting her hand fall into her lap, taking her hand in his.

"You don't need to worry about me…" She said on reflex, used to defending herself though when she realized she had said that she covered, "although I do appreciate it." Instead of her intended finish of 'I can take care of myself'.

"I know you can handle yourself, you proved that by getting me out of there… and fighting my dad off." He smiled before frowning at the discoloration in her face.

Catching his glance at her cheek she pulled her hair from behind her ear in an attempt to hide the bruises, "We could have come away with way worse." She insisted and Jason nodded.

"Yeah… I know."

"Alright, Charlie…" Miles started and then looked to Jason, "_Jason" _he emphasized his name to mock Charlie's insistence on using his name weeks prior, minutes after Jason was taken with the train. "We need to keep moving. It's best if we move during the night and sleep in the day."

Nora nodded and stepped behind Charlie's uncle, "We'll need to pick up Danny but then we need to find a new place to stay."

"Where do you suggest we go?" Charlie asked, her eyes wide.

"There is all of America to pick from, Charlie." Miles said in a cool tone, "It's best if we find a town far from here though."

"What about Monroe, if he's dea-" Charlie started but both Nora and Miles looked like they would tackle her and drown her in the lake behind them if she continued. "Alright, I'll go get the bags." She said and stood hastily.

Jason stood and brushed himself off, "I'm going to go help her…" he said quietly earning him a nod from Nora and a blank stare from Miles.

X.x.X.x

Charlie was still packing the bags up with the left over supplies when she heard the crunching of dead leaves and twigs behind her, she stood up and spun around, knife raised. "Whoa, Charlie… it's me." Jason held his hands up in surrender as he stepped from the shadows of the trees and into the moonlight where she could see him clearly. "Take it easy." He muttered when she still seemed on edge.

She finally started to lower it when he put his hand on hers to force it down gently. "Are you sure you're alright…" He asked softly, taking the knife from her as carefully as he could and tucked it in his belt loop.

Nodding she bent back down to finish packing, zipping up the bag when she finished she stood to face him. "It's hard for me to believe we're actually safe," She admitted and crossed her arms across her chest protectively.

"I know." Jason nodded and looked down as he kicked a twig out of the way, "but we're together now… we have each other's backs."

Charlie nodded and smiled up at him, "Yeah."

Jason raised his hand and placed it on the side of her face that wasn't completely covered in cuts and bruised, "I'll protect you…"

"Like you always have." She finished, leaning into his touch.

The corners of his mouth twitched into a smile, "Like I always have…" He echoed and leaned down slowly pausing only centimeters away from her lips, "Do you trust me?" He asked and when she nodded impatiently he finally pressed his lips to hers as gently as he possibly could.

Charlie dropped her pack from her shoulder so she could wrap her arms around his neck, slowly rising to her tip toes to help deepen the kiss. This was so unlike their first kiss was desperate and panicked, quick. Their shared kiss was just as desperate but only out of hunger. They both had spent the past two weeks thinking of the other, praying for their health and safety while they were apart. Fantasizing of their reunion, horrified of their re occurring nightmares, and pushing past gut wrenching feelings that they were dead. As the kiss became deeper and more and more passionate, all of those feelings melted away and were replaced by utter bliss.

The wind blew through the trees and accompanied the sound of crickets and frogs, giving a serene feeling to the already romantic moonlit moment. Jason fisted his hands in her hair, keeping her head into place so she couldn't pull away without permission, a similar fashion to Charlie pulling his head to meet hers.

They eventually pulled away, the feeling of breathlessness filling their lungs, lips swollen further than they already had been and eyes sparkling in the moonlight. "I've been dreaming of that…" Charlie admitted before pulling herself closer to him, her head on his chest, "it was even better in person." She laughed breathlessly.

"I know what you mean." Jason chuckled deep in his chest and Charlie laughed with him, happy to hear his heart beat deep within him, strong and steady. They fell into comfortable silence, just enjoying the feeling of the other in their arms.

"Thank you…" Jason said, ending their silence. "For coming for me." He was relieved, he could finally be himself. No secrets, no militia, no Neville.

Charlie pushed away from him, "How dare you think I wouldn't." She said, her voice held a tint of anger but ultimately she was saying, 'of course I came for you!'.

Jason looked down at her, his lips curled into a smile. "You-"

"Are you guys comin' or what?!" Miles shouted from the tree line and Charlie sighed impatiently.

"We're coming! Just hold on a second."

Miles huffed angrily but said nothing and both young adults assumed that was partly because of Nora.

"C'mon… before he has an aneurism." Charlie huffed and crouched to grab her bag, tossing Jason his before standing.

"Alright…" He turned as though he was getting ready to leave but then spun around and caught Charlie by the waist, around the uninjured side, and pressed his lips to hers again hungrily. "Thank you…" he said into her lips, barely pulling away to say so.

She pursed her lips to kiss him again before pulling away so that they were only a breath away. "Anytime… and uhm." She kissed him quickly again, "thank you… for what you did… for everything."

He blinked slowly and nodded, "Anytime…" he whispered before slowly pressing his lips to hers, lingering longer than needed, both of them enjoying the feeling of being close.

"C'mon kids!" Miles shouted again and they both sighed and shook their heads before finally pulling apart reluctantly, taking one another's hand and walking a few paces behind the older adults.

X.x.X.x

_Lots of kisses near the end to make up for all the kisses they didn't get in during the rest of the story._

_Hope this was a decent ending and you enjoyed the story well enough to leave one last comment._

_I felt SOOOO much pressure writing this last chapter… I don't want to let you down so if this isn't up to your standards let me know and good way to possibly end it and I will make it happen. I promise._

_I did enjoy writing this story and hope it showed…_

_Sorry it took so long, I know I tortured you with the cliff hanger but I was gonna be gone for a couple of days, why not make it a little fun right?_

_Okay, so I'm done now. _

_That's all folks!_


End file.
